Aos seus olhos
by Lana Snakebald
Summary: Canadá está realmente farto das mimadices de seu irmão mais velho. Porém, após um acidente, os dois ficam presos num chalé em uma tempestade de neve e acabam entendendo melhor os sentimentos um do outro.
1. Parte 1

**(Prólogo)**

"Yaho! Sejam todos bem vindos ao festival de inverno do Itália!"

- Ah! Então era isso que você estava planejando Itália. – dizia o Alemanha, com seus braços cruzados e um sorriso fraco no rosto, sentado em uma das cadeiras do grande chalé. – Um festival de inverno realmente vai ser muito útil pra todos nós estreitarmos nossas relações.

- O frio normalmente une as pessoas mesmo. – dizia o Japão com um sorriso tímido e seu típico olhar indiferente. Ele partilhava a mesa do bar do chalé junto com o Alemanha. – Na minha casa, quando faz frio é costume nos reunirmos embaixo do kotatsu. Assim todos podemos conversar enquanto ficamos aquecidos.

- Sim, sim! Me lembro disso da ultima vez que fui á sua casa. – concordou o Alemanha.

- Da...È mesmo? Vocês costumam se divertir tanto assim quando faz frio? – perguntou o Rússia sorrindo inocentemente.

- Você não costuma se divertir com seus amigos no inverno, Rússia? – perguntou o Itália animadamente.

Rússia fitou o Itália confuso por poucos segundos então esboçou um sorriso calmo e inocente.

- No inverno? – Então ele fez aquilo de novo. Não importa o quanto você conviva com o Rússia, toda vez que aparece aquela sombra escura sobre a sua cabeça, é impossível não se sentir amedrontado. – O inverno da minha casa costuma matar muita gente de frio se você não estiver acostumado. Simples cobertores e roupas de frio não seriam capazes de te proteger. – e então de súbito desapareceu e ele voltou com sua expressão meiga e carinhosa novamente. – Bem, pode-se dizer que o bom disso é que costumamos ficar todos no mesmo cômodo pra aumentar o calor da casa ao máximo.

Como eu disse, não importa o quanto ele faça isso na sua frente, você nunca se acostuma com o jeito maléfico de ser do Rússia. E foi por isso que os outros países acabaram perdendo alguns segundos meio que esperando aquele ar gélido assustador passar entre eles.

E enquanto isso, um Inglaterra, que estava sentado no balcão do bar, um pouco mais afastado que os outros, dava um gole em sua xícara de chá.

- De fato, o _Earl Gray_ fica especialmente mais apreciável nessa época do ano. – suspirou ele pomposamente.

- _Non Non_, m_es ami_ – disse o francês que estava elegantemente sentado e uma das poltronas organizadas em fileira encostadas na janela do chalé. – Só existe um jeito de se aquecer devidamente no inverno.

- Que seria? – perguntou o inglês, que estava tentando ignorar completamente seu rival desde que chegara no lugar e que justamente por isso decidira sentar no balcão do bar, de forma a ficar de costas para ele. E ainda que cedendo á curiosidade pelo que França estava dizendo, Inglaterra ainda sim, se negava a virar-se pra olhar pra ele enquanto perguntava.

- Huh! È claro... – disse ele, tentando dramaticamente fazer algum mistério antes de tirar uma rosa de dentro de seu casaco e estendê-la com um sorriso sedutor. – Fazendo amor!

Ocorreu novamente aquela reação que houve quando o Rússia deu um de seus ataques. Todos ficaram olhando embasbacados na direção do francês, mas diferente de como foi com o Rússia, eles o olhar deles era mais como um desprezo cômico. E todos perderam pouco menos de um segundo esperando aquele silêncio passar enquanto pensavam em uníssono: "Affe"

- Eu sabia que iria me arrepender de perguntar. Por que diabos eu cheguei a pensar por um momento que esse idiota seria capaz de dizer algo inteligente?

-O que está tão insistentemente resmungando aí como o velho que você é, Inglaterra? – disse o francês olhando se soslaio para o outro, já não com um ar tão bem humorado quanto antes. – Se tem algo a me dizer, diga em voz alta. Ou será que está com medo?

- Meu único medo é perder meu precioso tempo discutindo com um sapo tarado e sem cérebro feito você!

- Repete isso seu bêbado!

- Eu estou tomando chá! – disse em tom de ameaça. Tal hora sagrada não deveria ser perturbada.

- Eu tive uma idéia! Que tal disputarmos uma partida de hóquei antes que os dois idiotas ali comecem a brigar? – sugeriu o América animadamente ajeitando os óculos de inverno que estavam presos em sua testa sobre o gorro.

- Você é que é o idiota! – disseram Inglaterra e França em uníssono.

- Não gosto muito desse tipo de coisa violenta, mas enquanto vocês jogam, eu posso montar uma barraquinha de yakisoba-aru. - disse o China.

- Acho que ao invés disso seria mais engraçado se nós fizéssemos a segunda guerra mundial de neve... – disse timidamente o... o...

Ah, esse daí é aquele cara, o... Não! Espera! Não fala! Eu sei... Ele é o... Caramba!... Ta na ponta da língua...

- Quem é você? – perguntou o adorável ursinho Kumajirou, que ele carregava em seus braços.

- Eu sou o Canadá. – respondeu ele com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

**(...)**

A vista é mesmo linda no topo daquela montanha. Canadá estava na saída de uma estação de esqui. Um pouco afastado do teleférico que ligava aquele chalé a toda a vila que tinha lá embaixo. Alguns apreciavam mais descer a montanha de teleférico, calmamente, apreciando a paisagem linda da montanha: Todos aqueles vales cobertos de neve como dunas de um deserto do branco mais puro que se pode imaginar, os bosques com as árvores secas e brancas congeladas circundavam os flancos de todo aquele lugar. Sim, uma vista linda realmente.

Mas, naquele dia, Canadá estava mais disposto á ter emoções fortes. E por isso ele decidira descer a montanha de um jeito muito mais radical.

Ele decidira esquiar.

Tudo bem, pode não parecer tão emocionante assim. Principalmente quando o América aparece desse jeito, escandaloso e extravagante como sempre, se exibindo em várias manobras com seu snowboard antes de parar bem ao lado do Canadá, freando e jogando uma onda de neve em cima dele.

- Ah! Muito obrigado mesmo Alfred! – reclamou o canadense enquanto espanava a neve de suas roupas, de seu rosto e tirava os óculos para limpá-los.

- Meu amado irmãozinho caçula! – disse ele com um sorriso animado abrindo os braços como se fosse abraçá-lo. – Eu nem vi que você estava aí! E aí Canadá? Vai descer a montanha também? È isso aí! Esse é o espírito americano! Vamos apostar uma corrida?

- Vale lembrar que eu não sou americano, ta? Só você que pensa isso.

- È, não é oficialmente, né? Mas, é praticamente como se fosse mesmo. Hahahaha! Olha só, eu tive uma idéia: E que tal se agente começasse a te chamar de América do Norte?

- Esse já é o nome do continente! – reclamou o mais novo, não com força o suficiente pra parecer realmente bravo diante da animação do americano. – Não fique inventando nomes pra mim e fingindo que tudo o que você quer é seu!

O América colocou o braço envolta do ombro do irmão e o puxou pra um abraço á contra gosto, dando-lhe um cascudo e bagunçando seu cabelo.

- Hahahahaha! Claro! Claro! Você é tão engraçadinho Canadá! Hahahahaha!

Canadá estava de braços cruzados e o rosto emburrado. Odiava aquilo. Não importava o quanto ele perdesse a compostura e tentasse gritar com o América, ele nunca o ouvia, nunca o levava a sério e parecia nunca perceber. Além disso ainda ficava fazendo aquelas piadinhas ridículas de : "Bem, você é praticamente americano mesmo, né?" , "Ah, Canadá! Eu nem te vi aí!". Ele nunca era reconhecido. _Nunca_! _Por ninguém_! E era tudo culpa dele! E ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de ficar tirando sarro dele por causa disso!

- Bem... Vamos lá! O papo ta bom, mas conversa tem hora. – Então América baixou os óculos de esqui e calçou as botas do seu snowboard, todo decorado com uma pixação moderna da bandeira de seu país. – Nos vemos lá embaixo Can! Tente não se machucar muito e eu te pago um copo _big_ de chocolate quente no _McDonald's._ – depois disso o americano deu uma piscadinha sinuosa pro mais novo e tomou impulso pra descer a montanha soltando um "Uhul!" e um "Yeah!" bem animados e desaparecendo entre as dunas de neve fazendo vários giros em ângulos absurdos e manobras realmente difíceis.

- Hunf! – suspirou o Canadá inflando as bochechas e virando o rosto emburrado. – Quem é que gosta dessa comida cheia de agrotóxicos e corantes artificiais? – Então ele voltou-se na direção em que o América partira, e gritou vacilante e baixo demais como sempre: - E... E... Eu soube que o hambúrguer da sua comida é feito de minhoca, ta? – e depois disso ele mostrou a língua, só pra demonstrar toda a raiva que sentia. – Vamos, Kumajoujou. Quem precisa de um idiota americano como ele, não é?

- Quem é você? – perguntou o ursinho polar que estava sentando na neve ao lado dele, apontando para o rapaz loiro seu narizinho azul e seus olinhos confusos.

- Ora! Eu sou o seu dono Canadá! Eu já te disse isso hoje!

Então o ursinho se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao bosque.

-E-ei! Kijumarou! Onde você vai? Não vai descer a montanha comigo?

- Se eu ficar nas suas costas você pode se desequilibrar. È perigoso pra nós dois se descermos juntos. – E antes que o canadense pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o ursinho já tinha sumido entre as árvores. – Eu vou esperar você lá embaixo.

Canadá piscou confuso por trás de seus óculos. Nunca gostava de se separar de seu ursinho. Sentia-se mais seguro com ele. Mas, bem... No final ele tinha razão, o peso extra poderia ser um problema na hora de esquiar.

Faziam poucos minutos que Canadá estava descendo a montanha. E era verdade que ele estava se divertindo muito. Não precisava ficar se exibindo com manobras radicais que nem o América. Ele descia calmamente, deslizando em diversas curvas de "S", desviando dos montes de neve e dos pinheiros congelados. Era leve suave e gracioso. Divertia-se ás vezes olhando pra trás pra ver os rastros serpenteantes desenhados na neve por seus esquis. E estava satisfeito apenas com a sensação de velocidade, e o vento frio batendo nas pontas dos seus cabelos, que, pouco mais longos que o do irmão, fugiam pelas bordas de seu gorro de lã.

Mas, essa satisfação não durou muito tempo. Enquanto esquiava, o canadense teve muito tempo pra pensar na própria vida, e obviamente pensou em América e a forma desaforada como se despedira dele no topo da montanha.

Droga! Mas que droga América! Eles não eram tão diferentes assim eram? Bem, na verdade eram, mas de uma forma negativa. E só eram parecidos de forma negativa também. Canadá não queria se parecer tanto com o América. Isso sempre o trazia problemas. Mas, por outro lado...

Então, repentinamente ele deu uma guinada com a parte traseira do esqui para frente, parando de repente e espirrando um jorro de neve. Então avistou uma pedra engraçada, coberta de neve, num formato que lembrava muito bem uma rampa. As marcas na neve da pedra mostravam que outros esquiadores tinham tido a mesma idéia que ele estava tendo agora.

Se o América estivesse ali, com certeza se mostraria saltando daquela pedra e fazendo altas manobras. E iria se destacar como sempre se destacava. Chamando a atenção de todos.

Então decidiu. Tomou impulso e partiu em alta velocidade na direção da pedra. O coração acelerado e o medo frio na barriga a cada momento em que Le ganhava mais velocidade. Se aproximando mais e se aproximando mais, até que... Ele saltou.

Os esquis deslizaram pela superfície coberta de neve da pedra e o impulsionaram num vôo como um pássaro. Nos poucos segundos que estava no ar e sentia a adrenalina correndo em seu sangue, admirando a vista, um sorriso genuinamente feliz se formou no rosto do canadense.

Aterrissou trêmulo, e sem acreditar no que tinha feito. Ah! Espera até que contasse pra todos! E que contasse pra seu ursinho Kumochijow (O certo é Kumajirou, Canadá)! E espere até que contasse para o América! Ninguém iria acreditar! Mas, se fosse necessário mostrar tudo na frente de todos novamente ele faria. E, então, aí sim todos o notariam tanto quanto notam o América.

Canadá continuou descendo a montanha, agora mais confiante e mais radical a cada curva que fazia. Avistou outra pedra muito semelhante a primeira mais com certeza bem maior. E não freou e nem hesitou. Apenas posicionou-se na direção da pedra, encolhendo o corpo como uma bala e inclinando-o pra frente para que ganhasse ainda mais velocidade.

E saltou novamente. E ainda se arriscou a fazer um giro de 180 graus que – quem diria! – realmente foi bem sucedido. E que teria sido perfeito se quando ele estivesse no ar ele não tivesse tido uma visão do Cuba – tremendo de frio, com sua camisa havaiana – xingando e gritando na sua direção.

- Cuba? Como você chegou aqui? Você não devia estar aqui!

- AMÉRICA SEU BABACA! –praguejava o cubano – EU TO AQUI POR SUA CULPA! **(N/A: 0.0 ? Não me pergunte. È sério. Eu não sei.)**

- Mas, eu não sou o América! Eu sou o Canaaaaa... – e a voz dele foi morrendo quando ele finalmente terminou seu vôo e começou a cair desajeitadamente na direção de um monte de neve.

- Canadá? Há! Não me faça rir! – dizia o Cubano tremendo de frio. – O Canadá ta sempre carregando um ursinho que eu sei.

Era tarde demais. O canadense já estava capotando na neve, e derrapou até se chocar contra um tronco de pinheiro caído.

Um dos esquis quebrou, ele bateu com a cabeça e fez um pequeno cortezinho que não parecia sério, mas que estava sangrando. Ficou feliz por não ter quebrado nada e estar só com alguns arranhões. Mas, quando tentara se levantar, sentira uma dor muito forte no tornozelo não conseguiu se levantar.

- Ah droga! – suspirou o canadense. – Hello? – seus gritos mal ecoaram pelas montanhas. – Tem alguém aí? Alguém pode me ajudar?

Não se ouvia a voz de ninguém além da sua própria. Ele suspirou e deixou a cabeça cair entre os ombros, olhando-o para si mesmo caindo e embolado em meio a montes de neve.

- Não vai vir ninguém. - suspirou ele melancolicamente. – Como poderia? Eu sou praticamente invisível pra todo mundo. Ninguém nunca me nota...

Um bloco de nuvens negras começou a se formar no céu, uma tempestade se aproximava. Canadá ficou ali sentado por mais alguns muitos minutos. Minutos nos quais pensamentos escuros levaram uma sombra significativa de tristeza aqueles olhos azuis turquesa, e a seu rosto delicado. As mechas de seu cabelo loiro sedoso, e suavemente ondulado caíra sobre seus olhos e sua voz ficara ainda mais baixa do que já era.

- Provavelmente... Nem vão sentir a minha falta.

E ficou ali jogado, por um longo tempo. Sentindo o nariz e as orelhas ficarem cada vez mais geladas e vermelhas pelo frio, a respiração se condensando e virando uma fumaçinha que se dissolvia no ar no segundo seguinte.

Apesar de ainda ser o cair da tarde, o céu escurecia pelo acúmulo de nuvens. Não demorou muito, e flocos delicados de neve começaram a cair suave e lentamente no ar. Canadá voltou seu rosto triste para o céu, vendo aqueles flocos caírem tão devagar. Não cairiam gentis assim por muito tempo, não segundo aquelas nuvens. Logo aquele pequeno espetáculo silencioso se transformaria numa tempestade de neve.

- E eu morrerei aqui... Congelado para que todos saibam. Que o Canadá sempre foi e sempre será esquecido e sozinho.

Então ele fechou os olhos, contentando-se com o seu destino.

E foi então que ele ouviu aquele silvo na neve. Ele ergueu o olhar e viu seu irmão mais velho deslizando em varias curvas em "S" com sua prancha de snowboard. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- América... – disse ele quase chorando enquanto o irmão vinha a toda velocidade em sua direção.

O americano veio guinando a prancha delicadamente para frente, reduzindo a velocidade e parando devagar na frente do irmão mais novo, sem espirrar neve em seu rosto que já estava tão vermelho por causa do frio.

- Matthew! – disse ele desabotoando as botas da prancha, tirando os óculos protetores, e correndo na direção do canadense jogado no chão. – Caramba! O que aconteceu?

- América... – o garoto apertava os olhos com força e fungava, segurando-se pra não cair no choro. Não conseguia dizer mais nada além daquilo.

- Ta tudo bem. – disse ele encarando o irmão preocupado por alguns instantes. Mas aquela postura não durou muito tempo, logo depois já estava com um riso bobo. – Hahahaha! Você caiu não foi? Você é mesmo um desajeitado Can! Hahahahaha! Não leva jeito mesmo pra essas coisas! Por causa disso acabou de perder seu chocolate quente. – então ele olhou pro céu. – Ah-ah! È melhor nós sairmos daqui antes que isso piore.

Antes que o mais novo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, América já estava apanhando-o no colo, como se ele fosse tão leve quanto uma criança. Calçou meio que de qualquer jeito um dos pés das botas da prancha de snowboard e começou a descer suavemente a montanha.


	2. Parte 2

A tempestade de neve apertou mais cedo do que eles esperavam. E tiveram que passar por alguns momentos bem difíceis enquanto ainda desciam a montanha. Principalmente o América, já que estava tendo que carregar peso extra. Mesmo que fosse extremamente forte – como o Superman , ele dizia – a tarefa de carregar alguém numa montanha íngreme e coberta neve, no meio de uma tempestade, ainda sim era bem árdua.

Faltava descer ainda pouco mais da metade quando o americano estava chegando ao limite de suas forças. Enlaçado ao pescoço do irmão, mesmo que tivesse suas rivalidades contra ele, Canadá se comoveu com a ajuda que América prestara a ele e ficou realmente preocupado se o outro conseguiria suportar.

- You will not get it, América! –gritou o canadense pra se fazer ouvir através do solvo violento do vento. Flocos de neve grossos salpicavam o rosto dos dois. – Me ponha no chão antes que nós dois acabemos morrendo aqui! Você pode descer mais rápido sozinho e buscar ajuda.

América arfava cansado, sua respiração se condensava em contato com o ar frio. Estava se esforçando muito e Canadá podia ver isso. Como sempre, o menor temia que o outro não tivesse ouvido.

- América! – repetiu gritando mais alto. – Você precisa...

- I can do it! – gritou o americano bem mais alto, apertando mais o irmão caçula em seus braços. Então parou de avançar por um momento. Canadá sentia a mão forte do América apertar seu braço e sua perna contra ele próprio, mas mesmo estando tão perto de seu rosto, não pôde ver os olhos do americano, que estava coberto pela franja loira que esvoaçava violentamente graças ao vento. Não até que ele erguesse o rosto com seu olhar determinado e seu sorriso típico e dissesse: - Trust me! Eu vou conseguir!

Canadá surpreendeu-se com a força de seu irmão mais velho. América sorriu travessamente como sempre fazia, e aquilo por alguma razão lhe passou confiança. Canadá se encolheu nos braços de América e deitou o rosto em seu ombro como se fosse um filhotinho se acolhendo do frio.

Cerca de pouco mais de cinco metros mais abaixo, os dois se depararam com uma cabana de caça. Não tão velha e nem tão abandonada quanto cabanas de caça são nessas ocasiões – apenas pra não ficar _tão _clichê. -. E supostamente estava sim muito bem trancada. Tanto suas portas quanto suas janelas, impedindo assim que ninguém entrasse.

Ou ao menos, ninguém que não seja um americano com uma pistola. Porque todo mundo sabe que americanos sempre fazem esse tipo de coisa, e mais ainda se eles tiverem uma pistola pra estourar a maçaneta. Não que uma pistola normal fosse capaz de estourar uma maçaneta, mas afinal, aquela não era uma pistola normal... Era a pistola do América

Eles entraram. O lugar não estava tão frio por estar completamente trancado. A luz não funcionava, mas tinha uma lareira a lenha, e lenhas secas empilhadas ao lado da lareira. Também havia um banheiro, uma dispensa com alguns enlatados, salgadinhos e comida em conserva. E também um armário cheio de cobertores almofadas e edredons não tão velhos assim – também pra não parecer tão clichê. -.

América colocou seu irmão ferido sentado em um dos cantos da casa, foi até o armário com edredons e apanhou um onde estava estampado a bandeira de seu país. E isso não era apenas uma coincidência hedionda e totalmente absurda dessas histórias românticas onde os personagens sempre encontram exatamente o que precisam e na hora que precisam pra que tudo aconteça perfeitamente. Não. Isso é apenas por que, quando se está no continente norte americano, a bandeira desse país aparece magicamente em algum lugar _sempre_.

Infelizmente, para o Canadá, não havia nenhum cobertor, edredom, nem uma fronha de travesseiro se quer com a bandeira dele. Porque... Bem, afinal, ele não é muito conhecido.

O americano improvisou uma acomodação que parecia mais um hibrido entre uma cama e um ninho, perto da lareira e colocou seu irmão mais novo nela. Enquanto ele ascendia a lareira, Canadá ficou sentado de cabeça baixa, sentindo-se meio culpado e arrependido por ter julgado o americano mal anteriormente.

Depois de acesa a lareira, América arranjou mais alguns edredons, colocou juntou-os aos de Canadá e improvisou uma acomodação para ele também. Então jogou-se ao lado do irmão menor com um sorriso largo e alegre, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça do loirinho e bagunçou seus cabelos:

- Tá se sentindo melhor Matthew? Viu? Eu disse que iria dar um jeito! Como está a sua perna? – ele se sentou virado de frente para o canadense e começou a desamarrar suas botas com cuidado e atento á cada reclamação de dor que o irmão fazia.

- América, é sério. Você não preci...Ai! – "I'm sorry" riu o americano – Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu estou bem... Está doendo um pouco, mas...

Não demorou muito pra que o Canadá percebesse que seu irmão não o estava ouvindo, ou o estava ignorando, pois continuava com aquele sorriso esperto enquanto desabotoava suas botas. Sentiu-se pequeno. Menor. Como se os dois tivessem voltado a ser crianças.

Lembrou-se de certa vez em que se machucara caindo no jardim. È claro que havia sido culpa do América com suas brincadeiras estúpidas, e sempre ignorando-o quando ele dizia que algum lugar era muito alto ou que ele estava com medo. Mas, também se lembrava se estar vestindo de índio, sentado no gramado, e do irmão mais velho, vestido de pistoleiro do faroeste, com uma caixa de remédios ao lado e passando um algodão com mercúrio em seu joelho ferido.

- Ah! Está tudo bem. Parece que foi só uma luxação. – disse o americano sentado de cócoras segurando seus pés descalços sobre os joelhos. – È só não forçar muito e quando a tempestade parar vamos até uma enfermaria e...

- Obrigado Alfred. – disse o canadense de cabeça baixa e com as bochechas coradas, dessa vez não pelo frio, mas por vergonha. – Você me salvou.

América fitou o rosto inocente e constrangido do irmão mais novo que tentava se ocultar nas mexas de sua franja loira, mais longa, mais lisa e mais bem penteada que a dele. Então o americano soltou seus pés e sentou-se ao lado dele passando o braço ao redor do ombro do mais novo – tão bruscamente que quase fez com que os óculos do outro caíssem de seu nariz. - com um sorriso bem convencido.

- Ora! Mas é claro que eu salvei Matthew! Eu sou o herói, você não se lembra?

Canadá suspirou aborrecido. Por que nem num momento como aquele o América podia ficar sério?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu estava falando... – e então ele se surpreendeu quando voltou a olhar irmão. - ESPERA AMÉRICA! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Hum? – piscou o americano tirando a grossa jaqueta esportiva que ele estava usando sobre um casaco de moletom e uma camiseta. Logo em seguida ele tirou o gorro da cabeça e também suas botas. – To tirando o excesso de roupa. Daqui a pouco vai esquentar bastante já que o fogo está alto e o ambiente aqui é pequeno. Você também não acha? Além do mais, essas roupas estão molhadas mesmo por causa da neve, se ficar usando acaba pegando um resfriado.

- Ah!... Ahn... Sim, mas... – começou o Canadá envergonhado - Ainda que você isso que você disse faça sentido, eu não me sinto confortável se você começa a...

- Ah-ah! – suspirou jogando-se nos edredons embolados no chão, mantendo a parte superior do tronco apoiado somente sobre os cotovelos. – Faz tanto tempo não é?

- Será que você não poderia me ouvir pelo menos uma... – começou a reclamar o canadense.

- Hein! Qual foi a última vez que realmente passamos nosso tempo juntos desse jeito? Eu nem sei quando foi que eu e você ficamos tão distantes. E olha que você praticamente mora comigo.

Canadá lançou um olhar furioso pro América. Estava quase arrependido de ter dado-lhe algum crédito por ter lhe salvado. No final era isso mesmo, o América não passava de um egocêntrico!

- Eu não moro com você! – reclamou o canadense fazendo um biquinho emburrado. – Minha casa só fica perto da sua porque eu gosto daquele lugar.

- Na sua casa tem muitas árvores. E è frio. Não tem nada de legal lá.

- È um lugar _tranqüilo e calmo_ - disse frisando bem as palavras. – Diferente da sua casa barulhenta e fedorenta, é um bom lugar pra se descansar.

- Tanto faz. – disse o americano dando e ombros e depois voltando a olhar pro seu irmão. – Seu cabelo cresceu desde a última vez que eu te vi? Aliás, quando foi a última vez que eu te vi?

- Semana passada no palácio das Nações Unidas!

- Parece que faz mais tempo!

- Isso porque você nunca repara em mim e nunc3a escuta o que eu...

- Ah! Lembrei – interrompeu o americano, voltando a se sentar e abraçando um dos joelhos. – A última vez que ficamos assim juntos foi pouco antes de eu sair de casa. Você lembra?

" Estavam no quarto do América. Um lugar tão entulhado de pôsteres, revistas, caixas de pizza, copos de milkshake, embalagens de comida, vídeo games, brinquedos, bonecos e todo o tipo de coisa que se possa imaginar, que o quarto em si parecia bem menor do que realmente era e era quase uma poluição visual. O dono daquela bagunça estava sentado em sua cama com diversos lençóis desarrumados, lendo uma revisitinha e comendo batata frita. E seu irmão estava encostado na porta, olhando pela fresta e tentando ouvir a briga do França e do Inglaterra.

- Por quê você continua vindo? Eu já te falei que não quero que você fique influenciando mal aqueles garotos! Esses dias eu encontrei uma revista pornô – "uma revista _pornô"_ repetiu o inglês furioso, frisando bem a palavra indigna. – no quarto do América!

- Ele já ta na idade de gostar dessas coisas! – retrucou o Francês. – Além do mais você não tem o direito de me falar nada! Eu não posso simplesmente deixar de vir e abandonar o Canadá com você! Você mal percebe o garoto! Deixou bem claro que prefere o América!

- Eu não prefiro nenhum dos dois! Eu gosto dos dois por igual! Seu sapo pervertido!

- Vamos resolver isso na porrada seu ex- vândalo idiota!

- Alfred... – disse o jovem Canadá com um olhar temeroso, um filete de luz que entrava pela fresta da porta tocando seu rosto. – Eles estão brigando de novo!

- Hum... – resmungou o americano sem tirar os olhos de sua revistinha, e pegando mais uma batata frita do pacote. – Pois é, eles brigam sempre.

- Você não está preocupado? – perguntou apertando o ursinho polar que carregava nos braços. – E se eles se separarem?

- Nhão é comoshi elhex echtivéshem jhuntox nem nada axim. – falou enquanto tinha um hambúrguer na boca. Então mastigou um pedaço e engoliu. – Acho que eles só se atracam de vez em quando mesmo.

- Né! Né! Se cada um for pra um lado com quem você vai ficar? Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que cada um de nós vai ter que ficar com um. Alfred! Tente mostrar algum interesse por isso.

O americano olhou pro irmão mais novo por cima dos óculos e deixou o seu hambúrguer em uma bandeja de lanches.

- Não vou ficar com ninguém Matthew. Não preciso de nenhum deles dois pra cuidar de mim mais. Na verdade, não é como se eles fossem meus pais nem nada assim mesmo. O Inglaterra só me achou, mas eu meio que sempre me criei sozinho mesmo. Tenho pensado muito nisso. Não preciso deles. E você também não.

O jovem Canadá abraçou seu ursinho e baixou o olhar com uma expressão de tristeza e preocupação. América fitou os traços do rosto de seu irmão mais novo e esboçou um sorriso. O Canadá era mesmo uma gracinha. Parecia sempre tão inteligente, meigo e calmo.

- Ei Can! Vem cá! – disse ele batendo no colchão da cama ao seu lado. – Fica aqui comigo.

O caçula se aproximou da cama do maior, subiu nela com alguma dificuldade, e engatinhou até seu irmão com um olharzinho choroso. América sorriu vendo seu irmãozinho mais novo se aproximar, o colocou entre suas pernas e o abraçou por trás fazendo com que ele deitasse suas costas sobre seu peito.

- Não é bom assim Canadá? Enquanto o mundo inteiro luta, nós dois podemos ficar aqui escondidos e eu posso proteger você. – disse acariciando seus cabelos sedosos e macios. – Agora, quer que eu te conte uma história? – disse ele pegando uma de suas revistinhas. – Olha essa daqui, é de um cara super forte que morava num planeta distante que foi destruído. E quando ele veio pra Terra todos tinham medo dele porque ele era esquisito, e daí ele se tornou um herói.

Canadá olhou as figuras nos quadrinhos e abraçou seu ursinho com certa estranheza.

- Por que a roupa dele é da mesma cor que a sua bandeira?

- Ele gosta de me imitar porque, eu sou o maior de todos os heróis! – riu o Americano. – Ah! Mas, isso é só um detalhe! Não liga pra isso vai."

- Você sempre foi um egocêntrico. – dizia o Canadá emburrado depois de trazer de volta a lembrança daquele dia. – Você nunca se importa com os out-

- Hahahahahaha! Bons temos aqueles né, Can? – América ria alto o suficiente pra que seu riso se sobressaísse ao silvo forte do vento do lado de fora do chalé. – Ai ai! Muito bom. Mas, voltando ao assunto. Diz-me aí quem foi que te fez cair.

- Quem me fez cair?

- Eu sei que você não levaria um tombo desses sozinho. Pode me dizer.

- Mas, acontece que...

- Eu vou dar um surra nele.

- Não. Não foi isso. Na verdade, não foi culpa de nin...

- Não importa quem seja, vai se arrepender de ter se metido com o...

- MAS QUE DROGA ALFRED!

Canadá teve um surto de raiva. De repente, sua voz ficou tão alta quanto a do irmão. Pulou em cima dele, montou sobre seu colo e obrigou seu irmão a lhe dar atenção puxando-lhe tanto a gola do moletom quanto da camiseta do americano.

- Porque você nunca presta atenção em mim? – gritou o canadense. – È esse exatamente o seu problema! Você é tão egoísta que nunca consegue ouvir mais ninguém! Você só pensa em si mesmo e nunca pensa nos meus sentimentos e nunca me escuta! Quer saber de quem foi a culpa por eu ter caído? A culpa foi sua! È por você ser desse jeito que eu caí. Se você não fosse tão exibido, se você não atraísse tanta atenção! Eu me sinto invisível perto de você! E se eu não fosse o tempo inteiro confundido com você, nada disso teria me acontecido. Será que você entende isso? Será que agora você conseguiu me ouvir?

- Eu estou ouvindo... – disse o americano olhando perplexamente para seu irmão caçula, arfante e com um olhar bravo escondido em seu rosto inocente. E então América ficou repentinamente mais sério e sua voz ficou mais baixa. – E agora que estou ouvindo, é isso que você tem a dizer?

Canadá ainda segurava a gola da roupa de seu irmão mais velho, mas não sabia mais o que dizer. Todas aquelas palavras haviam saído numa explosão e ele não as ponderara, e por isso não sabia se devia se arrepender de alguma delas. A forma como o América o estava olhando estava piorando seu nervosismo e a sensação de confusão. Aquele olhar que ele só tinha quando estava em uma luta difícil com alguém.

- Você não gosta de ser comparado á mim? Pois deixa eu te dizer... Que eu gosto quando dizem que você faz parte de mim. – então o americano baixou o olhar com um sorriso melancólico no rosto. – Porque seria o mesmo que dizer que eu tenho um lado bom.

As palavras saídas da boca de seu irmão o pegaram desprevenido. Não esperava aquele tipo de atitude do América e nem aquele tom de voz, e nem aquele olhar tão sério e sereno. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Como aquele retardado do América conseguia fazer isso? Agora ele estava se sentindo ingênuo, bobo e infantil

– Você nunca participou de nenhuma guerra né, Mat? Você nunca precisou participar de nenhuma guerra, porque sou eu que tomo todas as decisões e eu faço o possível pra que ninguém nunca repare em você. Pra que você não seja visto e ninguém tente te machucar e nem te tirar de perto de mim.

"Não é bom assim Canadá? Enquanto o mundo inteiro luta nós dois podemos ficar aqui escondidos e eu posso proteger você"

Canadá lutava pra que as lágrimas não caíssem por seus olhos. Ele encostou a testa na do América com os olhos fechados e as bochechas coradas. América se surpreendeu ao ver quando os fios de cabelo loiro da sua franja se misturaram com as do irmão menor. Ele ergueu o olhar e tentou encontrar os olhos de Canadá, daquele mesmo azul que os seus.

- Está bom assim... – disse com voz chorosa e os olhos baixos. –Eu só... Eu só... Eu só queria que você pudesse me ver. Eu..eu.. Eu sinto muito Alfred...

América ficou olhando aquela expressão triste e envergonhada do Canadá, e sem conseguir resistir, estampou aquele seu típico sorriso travesso, ao mesmo que colocava a mão na lateral da cabeça do mais novo.

- Hahahahaha! Você é muito bobo Matthew! – ele disse acariciando os cabelos loiros do canadense. – E também fica muito bonitinho quando fica assim.

Canadá se sentiu ainda mais envergonhado com aquela atitude do mais velho, mas nem teve muito o que dizer. Estava dando graças de sentir os dedos longos e carinhosos do América acariciarem-lhe tão docemente entre seus cabelos, pois aquilo fizera com que as lágrimas se fossem e deixaram no lugar um calor aconchegante.

Os dois irmãos ficaram se encarando por alguns poucos segundos. América com seu sorriso e Canadá deixando que sua expressão triste se fosse. O que fez com que ele demorasse a reparar o carinho através do olhar com o qual o americano o encarava.

- Al...? – e então algo o fez perder o ar. Seu coração disparou repentinamente, o que o assustou e o deixou meio tenso. Mas, isso não fez com que ele se afastasse ou se movesse. Não que nunca tivesse reparado o quanto o irmão era bonito, com seu ar travesso, animado, poderoso e arredio. Mas, não costumava pensar nessas coisas quando estava sentado no colo dele. E, na verdade, desde criança que não sentava no colo dele. – Eu...

O outro tirou os óculos lentamente com a mão livre que tinha, os fechou e os colocou no chão. Depois tirou também os óculos do canadense, tirando-os delicadamente com as duas mãos e colocando ao lado dos seus. Mesmo que Canadá estivesse se sentindo estranho com a cena, não conseguiu se mover e nem hesitar quando sentiu as mãos americanas tocarem-lhe as têmporas suavemente e retirarem seus óculos.

Talvez naquela hora ele tivesse tomado alguma atitude, mas o toque gentil da mão do América em seu rosto o aquietaram. E enquanto sentia aquela mão acariciando-lhe o rosto e deslizando lentamente entre seus cabelos até segurar neles carinhosamente e começar a puxá-los devagar, o canadense teve certeza de que não faria hesitação e nem impediria nada, mesmo que fosse mesmo capaz.

Os lábios do América se encaixaram nos de Canadá sem cerimônia. E não era necessário mesmo que eles dissessem nada e nem que demonstrassem através de qualquer gesto o que queriam, por que enquanto se beijavam, tudo aconteceu tão naturalmente que era como se um pudesse ler a mente um do outro.

O canadense abraçou seu irmão, envolvendo seu pescoço e puxando-o mais para si. Sentia uma das mãos de América segurar com um misto de carinho e força seu cabelo enquanto a outra adentrava no seu sobretudo e ficava deslizando na região entre a sua cintura e o seu peito. Ele não queria parar de beijá-lo, os movimentos dos lábios e língua dos dois eram lentos e intensos, o que estava fazendo com que ele perdesse o fôlego e desse suspiros profundos pelo nariz, absorvendo com o ar o cheiro do rosto do América.

América percebia à medida que o beijo dos dois ficava cada vez mais ansioso, e as pausas em que seus lábios ficavam separados estavam ficando cada vez mais curtas. E as mãos pequenas e macias do canadense em seu pescoço, puxando-o cada vez mais para perto, assim como sua respiração eufórica estavam conduzindo aquela situação pra um ponto difícil de controlar. Principalmente considerando que o América era péssimo quando o assunto era auto controle.

Ele levou a mão á coxa do menor e apertou suavemente.

- Espere... – suspirou o canadense afastando-se repentinamente e saindo de cima do colo do mais velho. América demorou um pouco pra sentir seu corpo esfriar, parecia querer se deliciar com aquele restinho de calor enquanto o seu irmão mais novo estava ajoelhado diante dele com uma expressão tímida. – No-nós... Não deveríamos fazer isso...

América sorriu, por mais que achasse que parar quando ele já estava tão animado fosse um inconveniente, estava aprendendo a adorar aquele rostinho inocente. Ele esticou uma das pernas e dobrou um dos joelhos apoiando o braço sobre este com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não conto se você não contar.

- Somos irmãos Alfred, isso não é certo...

- Mat... Você pode dizer o que quiser. – então ele se inclinou na direção do menor, e com a boca bem próximo a orelha do outro, sussurrou enquanto levava a mão até o meio de suas pernas e começava a massageá-lo. – But, your body claim for me.

O canadense já não tinha mais tanto controle sobre o próprio corpo, nem sobre sua própria respiração. Ele sentia a mão do irmão acariciando seu íntimo, excitando-o cada vez mais e fazendo aumentar o seu desejo e o calor de seu corpo. América tinha razão, e Canadá não imaginava que aquele quarto ficaria tão quente assim.

Ele tirou seu habitual sobretudo de cor pastel e se atirou contra a barriga do irmão mais velho abraçando-o e esfregando o rosto em seu moletom vermelho, apreciando o cheiro que tinha. América riu com o jeitinho infantil do menor e acariciou-lhe a cabeça.

Isso durou apenas até que ele levasse um susto percebendo que o canadense estava entrando dentro de suas roupas literalmente. Enfiando a cabeça por dentro de seu moletom e de sua camiseta. Ele se arrepiou e levou algum tempo pra se acostumar com a sensação dos lábios do irmão roçando em sua barriga e de sua língua contornando os músculos de seu abdômen.

O canadense arfava com os lábios próximo á pele de seu irmão, fazendo com que ele sentisse sua respiração quente e agitada. As roupas de América reclamavam pela falta de espaço e pressionavam a cabeça de Canadá contra o corpo do outro, mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo. Ele também sentia a mão do americano puxando-o mais para si e alisando suas costas.

A excitação do americano também estava aumentando. Ele apertou a nuca de Matthew, e não se sabe bem como ele soube, mas ele entendeu o gesto do irmão. Saiu debaixo das roupas de Alfred levando-as consigo.O América levantou os braços pra que as vestes saíssem e logo depois baixou-os exibindo seu físico magro e bem trabalhado.

Canadá suspirou.

- Poxa Alfred! Como você consegue ter esse corpo comendo hambúrguer o tempo todo?

América deu um sorriso travesso e coçou a nuca com as bochechas meio vermelhinhas por causa do elogio.

- Pois é, né?

O canadense puxou-o pelos braços e o abraçou envolvendo o corpo recém descoberto e mergulhando mais uma vez, cheio de vontade no beijo do americano. América apoiou os antebraços nos ombros do menor e envolveu sua cabeça, abraçando-a completamente, movimento que ressaltou os músculos dos seus braços. O outro acariciava seu corpo, percorrendo as mãos por ele todo, e nem percebeu quando o maior começou a jogar o peso do corpo nele, fazendo-o deitar.

Canadá deitou-se no edredom com estampa americana, afastou um beijo por um segundo sentindo sua respiração e a do irmão se misturarem, ele deu uma mordia suave no lábio inferior do americano fazendo-o sibilar de desejo. Alfred, que até então estava ajoelhado deixou o peso do corpo pender totalmente sobre o caçula, roçando seu corpo no dele enquanto descia com beijos suaves pelo rosto dele até seu pescoço, onde eles se tornaram mais desejosos.

- Ah... Ah... Alfred... – suspirava com uma expressão meiga e doce de prazer, com suas bochechas coradas e seus lábios entreabertos, enquanto sentia os beijos macios e a língua quente do irmão na lateral de seu pescoço, assim como suas mãos que entravam por debaixo da sua blusa de frio e tocavam todo seu corpo com seus dedos longos e suavemente frios.

O suspiro do canadense em sua voz suave e prazerosa despertou mais os instintos de Alfred e começou a dar suaves chupões no pescoço do outro, o que fez com que ele suspirasse ainda mais e o abraçasse ainda mais forte, tornando uma reação em cadeia.

O americano também arfava e depois de se entreter com o pescoço de Matthew, ele levantou sua blusa e repetiu o carinho em seus mamilos. E apesar de ser o mesmo gesto, é claro que a força da reação era incrivelmente maior. O canadense já não conseguia mais ficar apenas parado sentindo as caricias de seu irmão: seus calcanhares arrastavam desorientados, bagunçando o edredom forrado no chão e ele agarrava com força as mechas loiras dos cabelos na nuca de Alfred.

América teve que parar por um minuto pra respirar.O próprio calor de seu corpo o estava sufocando, o brilho azul de seus olhos estava diferente e ele tinha o rosto corado. Ele olhou de soslaio pro rosto doce e cheio de prazer do canadense e suspirou:

- Ah! Matthew! Isso é quase covardia. Sinto como se fosse ser derrotado por você.

O canadense cobriu a boca com as costas das mãos e olhou pro outro lado constrangido.

- Co- co- como? Fo-foi você quem praticamente tomou controle da situação Alfred! Como sempre! Seu egoísta!

- Não meu irmão. – disse ele com um sorriso franco uma quase imperceptível gota de suor caindo pela lateral da testa. – Se há algo que eu não tenho nesse momento... È controle. Mesmo assim... –ele disse escorregando o corpo até a cintura do mais novo e abrindo o feixe de sua calça. – Mesmo assim... não sinto como se eu pudesse parar agora.

Alfred começou a caricia com beijos suaves e movimentos ansiosos dos lábios. Canadá sentia seu corpo esquentar em êxtase. Ele olhava pro teto da cabana e sentia os lábios e a língua de seu irmão mais velho deslizando e fazendo entorpecer de prazer. O ar saia nervosamente de sua boca e logo ele se entregou a sensação fechando os olhos até porque o teto da cabana parecia estar ficando embaçado. Sentia calor, tirou a blusa e levou as mãos aos cabelos de Alfred, entre as suas pernas, massageando-os com a ponta dos dedos.

América notara que Canadá não tentava mais conter seus gemidos de prazer, e os dele mesmo estavam difíceis de sufocar. Sentia a excitação do mais novo e isso aumentava ainda mais a sua, como se o calor de seu corpo já não fosse o suficiente. E o carinho em meio aos seus cabelos o estava estimulando a continuar. Queria sentir o desejo de Matthew. Seus movimentos se tornaram mais ansiosos e rápidos. E ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia o corpo do canadense relaxar, também o sentia agitar-se com a luxúria.

Matthew sentia seu prazer chegando ao ápice e não achava que conseguiria segurar.

- Alfred! – gemeu. Mas, não era preciso. O americano sabia, e se não parara era porque queria aquilo. O corpo do canadense chegou e envergar-se um pouco e houve mais um gemido de prazer, mais prolongado que os outros.

O americano tomou distância do corpo de seu irmão, limpando um respingo em seu rosto, tinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos cobertos por sua franja. Olhava pro corpo suado de seu irmão caçula. O movimento do peito que subia e descia com a respiração falha.

- Matthew... I'm sorry budy, mas eu não posso ficar satisfeito só com isso. – e então ele puxou a calça do menor, deixando-o completamente despido e sentou-se sobre os próprios joelhos dobrados desabotoando a calça.

O canadense realmente não se importava. Olhava o irmão mais velho cada vez querendo-o mais. Reparando cada vez mais nos detalhes de seu rosto e de sua expressão e de seu corpo. Não entendia o que estava sentido ao certo, mas não sentia mais raiva do América e também não tinha medo de nada que ele viesse a fazer. Só curiosidade.

Alfred segurou o quadril do que estava deitado com as duas mãos e o suspendeu, apoiando-o em seu colo. Olhava o corpo e o rosto do menino canadense e sua vontade de estar com ele só aumentava. Ele se inclinou sobre o outro, uma das mãos segurava a cintura dele, e a outra, espalmada no chão, o braço de envergadura muscular notável, sustentava seu próprio peso.

Ficaram um com o rosto voltado diretamente para o outro. Os corpos de ambos estavam suados. América encarava aquele que estava abaixo dele com carinho, os fios loiros de seu cabelo repicado emolduravam-lhe o rosto fino e maduro. O rosto que o canadense deitado encarava tão cheio de sentimentos. Ele ergueu a mão lentamente e tocou de leve com a ponta dos dedos o rosto de Alfred que fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque.

- Eu vou cuidar de você Matthew. –disse encostando a boca na palma de sua mão.

- Você... Sempre esteve cuidando de mim.

Os dois fecharam os olhos, sentindo cada um na própria pele a união de seus corpos. América inclinou-se mais e deslizou a mão que estava na cintura do outro até seu pescoço, segurou-o com firmeza e beijou-o ansiosamente. O canadense correspondia ao beijo com a mesma vontade, abraçando o americano e pressionando as mãos com força contra as suas costas, sentindo o movimento ritmado do vem e vai de seu corpo.

A noite caia e o vento soprava fora do chalé totalmente alheio á relação que aqueles dois compartilhavam. Quanto mais se entregavam ao frenesi, mais tudo se tornava sensualmente caótico e sedutor. Os beijos de um e de outro se espalhavam por seus corpos aleatoriamente e estavam tão intensamente unidos que era difícil ver os movimentos quando Canadá beijava o pescoço e o peito de América que ao mesmo tempo beijava-lhe o rosto e deliciava-se com o perfume de seus cabelos. Mãos acariciavam e deslizavam pelos músculos dos braços, pescoço , peito, ás vezes apenas com carinhos e outras com um aperto desejoso mais forte.

Os dois partilhavam do mesmo batimento cardíaco, da mesma respiração falha, do mesmo calor corporal, e dos mesmos sentimentos fortes e incontroláveis.

O frio apertou na madrugada. E Alfred quase se arrependeu por ter estourado a maçaneta ao invés de tentar arrombar de forma que não ficasse sempre aberta e com um furo para que o vento entrasse.

Mas, é bem verdade também, que mesmo o vento frio estava perdendo pro calor daquele e Canadá estavam enrolados no edredom com estampa americana, diante da lareira. O mais velho estava deitado de lado, com o corpo voltado na direção do canadense, apoiava o rosto sobre um dos cotovelos, o outro braço passava por cima do peito do canadense e encontrava com sua mão do outro lado do corpo, onde os dedos dos dois se entrelaçavam.

Canadá gostava de se encolher no espaço deixado embaixo do braço do americano, acariciava aquela mão grande e de dedos alongados suavemente com o polegar. Segurava o rosto do americano com a outra mão e se inclinava na direção do outro, dando diversos beijos não tão longos quanto antes, mas mais meigos e suaves. Ele só recebia os carinhos do irmão mais novo e correspondia na mesma medida, mas claramente o sono o estava quase abatendo.

O canadense até tentava entender o cansaço do irmão, mas não estava com vontade de descansar ainda. Tentou então descer os beijos leves, macios e mornos até é o pescoço do América. O que, não fora uma boa estratégia, o carinho estava dando mais sono ao americano, principalmente quando ele fechou os olhos só pra sentir os lábios do caçula, o que fez com que ele quase dormisse naquela posição mesmo.

- Alfred! – chamou o loirinho ainda com os lábios encostados no pescoço do irmão.

- Hmmm... – respondeu ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Você está muito quieto! Principalmente se tratando de você.

O americano suspirou.

- Eu gastei muita energia. Não tem hambúrguer aqui. Droga de chalé em que agente veio parar! Não tem nada aqui. – existem pessoas nesse mundo que são imensamente ingratas pela sorte que lhes é dada.

- Ah! Sinto muito que nós tenhamos vindo parar aqui. – disse o canadense virando o rosto irritado. Então só por causa daquela comida idiota tudo o que eles haviam passado juntos daquele lugar não servira de nada?

América se deixou cair, escondeu o rosto no ombro do canadense e o abraçou, soltando sua mão.

- Eu não funciono sem hambúrguer.

Foi quando Canadá viu o rosto tão tranqüilo e calmo de seu irmão encostado em seu pescoço que ele se desgarrou completamente da repentina irritação. América era lindo naturalmente, mas vê-lo tão quieto e sereno era raro, o que tornava a ocasião mais bonita.

- Alfred! Pára de dormir e me beija mais! Principalmente fazendo essa cara! Você fica me tentando!

- Eu não to fazendo nada... – resmungou baixinho o americano. Então tentou lutar um pouco mais contra o sono e levantou o rosto pra encarar o menor. – Você não ta com sono?

- È claro que eu estou com sono! Mas... – então ele baixou o olhar e suas próximas palavras saíram mais baixas. – Mas, eu... È que, no momento... Eu sinto como se eu realmente existisse. Sozinho aqui com você... – ele apertou os dedos, segurando com força a camiseta de Alfred ás suas costas – Sozinho aqui com você eu sinto que estou sendo visto e... Que sou importante.

Aquilo certamente ajudou América a se manter acordado por mais algum tempo. Mas, o cansaço ainda o estava abatendo e mesmo que ele compreendesse os sentimentos do irmão, de seu ponto de vista eram ilógicos.

- Você ainda está falando isso Can? – então ele se ergueu um pouco sobre Canadá e, apanhando seu rosto com as duas mãos e imergindo em mais um beijo intenso. Movia os lábios com um pouco de força sobre os do canadense, sugando-os levemente. Então afastou os lábios por um momento para que sentisse apenas sua língua. Canadá apertou um pouco mais as costas do mais velho, puxando-o mais para perto de si. Ele uniu os lábios por mais alguns segundos novamente, suspirando fundo pelo nariz e sugando uma ultima vez os lábios do canadense, com um pouco mais de força antes de terminar o beijo. – Não precisa ficar preocupado com isso Matthew. – disse com o nariz encostado no rosto do menor. – Tudo não vai mudar quando agente sair daqui amanhã. E o que aconteceu entre nós também não vai desaparecer. Aos meus olhos, você nunca vai desaparecer.

Canadá fitou o América, tão sereno e maduro, aturdido por alguns instantes. Aquele encanto todo meio que se dissolveu quando ele se afastou de seu rosto e bocejou alto.

- Anda Can... Vamos dormir. Eu não agüento mais. – então se deixou cair ao lado do canadense novamente. Deitou sobre um de seus braços dobrados como se ele fosse um travesseiro e ainda envolvia o corpo do irmão menor com o outro.

Canadá ainda ficou algum tempo observando o rosto pacífico e tranqüilo de seu irmão mais velho enquanto ele dormia. Fitava cada detalhe, a franja caindo sobre seus olhos, a sobrancelha suavemente curvada e os cílios perfeitos, os lábios levemente entreabertos , e a bochecha amassada sobre o braço, ressonando suavemente como uma criança que dormia depois de brincar o dia inteiro.

Então um sorriso tão sincero e gentil formou-se no rosto canadense. Ele se encolheu mais, encostando-se no peito do irmão, que mesmo em estado de semi consciência o envolveu com o braço musculoso, amparando suas costas. Então Canadá adormeceu, sentindo aquele calor tão aconchegante do América.

**(...)**

O sol não iria aparecer naquela manhã. Isso porque as densas nuvens escuras ainda pairavam sobre o céu. Era uma manha fria, e a neve ainda caía, apesar de imensamente mais gentil e suave do que na noite anterior.

E dentro de um chalé de caça, não tão velho e nem tão abandonado assim, na encosta da montanha, um canadense e um americano dormiam abraçados e aquecidos, totalmente alheios ao olhar de um britânico abismado e de um francês curioso.

- Sagrada Rainha Vitória... – murmurou o Inglaterra olhando de cima aquela cena que ele julgava ser inconcebível. – Mas, o que é isso?

- Quem diria! – dizia o França, esboçando um sorriso depois de ter olhado por tanto tempo, com certa surpresa aquela cena. Então voltou-se sorridente para o inglês. – Isso não é lindo Inglaterra? Nossas crianças estão crescendo!

- Não fale como se eles fossem nossos filhos seu francês retardado!

- Ué! E não são? Nós os criamos, então imaginava que você fosse a mãe deles e eu fosse o pai.

- Que mente doentia a sua e... Espere! POR QUE EU TENHO QUE SER A MÃE? – "Fale mais baixo! Vai acordar as crianças!" disse o francês colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

- Huhuhu! – ele disse segurando o próprio queixo com um sorriso e mandando uma piscadinha sem vergonha pro inglês. – Se você for capaz de assumir a posição "por cima" talvez eu considere a hipótese de você ser o pai.

- De qualquer forma, acho que o melhor jeito de tratar essa situação é com descrição – disse o inglês coçando a cabeça com preocupação. "Ei! Você ignorou o que eu disse não foi?" tentou o francês. – È melhor que ninguém saiba sobre isso. Sabe-se lá qual seria a reação dos outros. – E disse isso com um ar tão concentrado, segurando o próprio queixo que nem reparou quando o francês tirou algo de dentro do seu casaco. – Imagina se essa noticia se espalha e chega até o Bispo... PELO AMOR DE DEUS FRANÇA! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

O francês, pego em flagrante, com a câmera na mão, piscou aturdido diante da repreensão inglesa.

- Estou tirando foto dos nossos meninos, ora! Não acha que eles estão lindos assim? – então voltou a olhar a câmera e bateu a foto. – Ah! Pronto! Ficou perfeito! _C'est magnifique_!

- Seu doente! O que você está fazendo? Me dá isso aqui! – reclamou o inglês tentando apanhar a câmera e sendo impedido pelo francês que não só barrou-o colocando seu braço entre eles como também afastou a câmera tanto quanto podia. Inglaterra se inclinava na direção do aparelho e esticava bem o braço, mas ficava por um fio de alcançá-la.

- Deixe de ser paranóico _Angleterre_.

- Paranóico nada! Isso é uma prova!

- _C'est l'amour_!

- Seu francês pervertido! È claro que eu não vou deixar...

- Vou ter que lembrá-lo que provavelmente você já fez coisa muito pior do que eles Arthur? – aquilo fez o inglês parar de se mexer. – E que nem faz tanto tempo assim? – Ele baixou a cabeça como se estivesse se sentindo mal. – E que nós usamos chocolate, rosas e...todo aquele material hospitalar?

Houve um momento de súbito silêncio em que o vento frio adentrou a porta e circulou os dois.

- Deixa esses dois aí e vamos embora antes que alguém apareça. – disse o inglês derrotado.

**N/A: Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham se fico muito grande i.i.  
><strong>

**Eu sei que a maioria das fãs preferem Usuk, eu acho legal e até me esforço bastante pra gostar mais também, mas... Cara, não tem jeito: Fruk e Canérica estão enraizado no meu coração. Pra mim são os casais top de Hetalia *o*.**

**Please, me mandem reviews . Eles são muito importantes pra mim. Preenchem meu kokoro (**** ) ****e me motivam a continuar escrevendo. **

**Anyway, obrigada por lerem a fic o/ Kisses~**


End file.
